Shower Time
by yaoifan124
Summary: Bon's POV. A short, steamy shower scene with our favorite pairing! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! Enjoy! BonRin!


**LEMON! LEMON! LEMON!**

**Yes, this is a short Lemony-One-Shot of our favorite pairing!**

**No plot to it, just some mouth watering fun!**

**Hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

**Shower Time**

"No one has to know…" Blue eyes gazed up at me and a mixture of sweat and water lined our bodies from the shower.

"I don't think it's a good idea…" A mutter left me before I felt his body press against mine with a pout on his face. The red on his cheeks seemed to flare as we both knew what we were feeling, but it was never brought out before until now.

"I want to…" Determination flared up in those flaming eyes and I felt a soft appendage line along my thigh before gripping on.

"For fucks sake…" I cursed out before letting my hand grip damp, dark locks. Heated lips met mine as I pressed the pale body against the cold tiling of the wall. A gasp and shiver left him before hands grasped my hair before pressing hard against me.

"Nggh, Ryu-Ryuji…" A shudder left me as I used my free hand to line the taught abs before along the toned chest. Hips smacked against mine and I felt his hard erection press against mine.

"Kami, Rin…" I spoke out with lips pulling back to pant lightly with him. Squinted lids stayed as he moaned when I shifted my hips to get friction. Lips opened with hands pulling me to him and I met his open mouth with my open mouth. A tongue slithered in and I made sure to show who was the one dominating by having my tongue pushing against his. Our tongues played as I gripped his hips and began to grind against him. Moans left him in gasps before he began to move with them and needy groans followed with his movements.

"Ryu—more~!" The impatient voice left him as blue eyes gazed to me before I grasped his hips and turned him around. Lips attached to the back of his neck whilst I grinded against his ass. "Nnngh~!"

"Let me prep you…" I told him into his ear with a growl flowing through my throat. The buck of his hips moved his ass against me with a grind. Seeing as soap was my only option, I grabbed a bottle with hips moving against him as I coated my fingers. I set the bottle close to us before letting my teeth nip at his neck before running my finger along the tight hole, knowing this was the only way two guys could do it. "It will hurt a little, so relax…" I told him before sliding in a finger into the engulfing space. A stuttering gasp left him as I noticed the discomfort it gave him. My hand moved around his hip and gripped his erection with a firm grip. "Relax, idiot…" A low growl left him before it turned into a purr when I moved my hand and finger simultaneously.

Heavy pants left him by the time I added the second finger and was doing this scissoring motion and pumped his member. A hand grabbed mine as he stopped me from the front side before pressing into my fingers. This must have been a warning he was going to explode, but wanted to resist. A snort left me before suckling on his neck when I removed my fingers before coating my throbbing erection with some of the soap.

"I'm coming in…" I told him huskily into his ear before pushing my member into the tight warmth. The muscles tightened and I groaned deeply with a growl at him. "Relax." I tried not to ruin the mood and moved my hand on his member. A light gasp left him as his hand tried to stop me again. Chuckles left me as I pressed more into the abyss that had let me move in. The small moan leaving my lips from when I fully seated myself entered his ear. Groans left him as he grinded his hips softly as he seemed to be testing the new feeling.

"M-move…" Rin managed to speak out in between his panting and I kissed his cheek that had moved so I could hear.

"As you wish…" A smirk was on me as I began a gentle rhythm with my hips rotating a bit to find that spot that I learned about (on accident of course).

When a loud throaty moan left him, I knew I found the spot and began to pick up my thrusts. His hand moved off of mine as he moved both them to connect with my wrists as he grinded against me as best as he could. Not wanting him to do much work, I began to aggressively pound him into a quick space. Loud moans left him as I also smashed my teeth into his neck causing a short groan before feeling me smack onto his prostate.

"Ryuji!" The shout made me lose it as I mercilessly smacked into his body with ecstatic moans leaving his lips. "Mm-hah~! I-I'm hah~!" I stroked him with my thrusts before feeling and hearing his release. After pumping him a couple more times, I grabbed his hip to let myself soon come into the tightening space of bliss. Once I emptied myself completely into him, I stopped with teething pulling back with apologetic sucks to the spot.

"Do you want me to wash you now?" The grin on me was incredibly wide before he groaned when trying to move. I pulled out and he moved with his back on the wall before arms wrapped around my neck.

"Depends… do I get to wash you?" Suggestive eyes were on him and I chuckled out with arms around his waist.

"I might like that too much." The pleasing noise coming from my throat sounded like a growl before he purred out.

"That's the point."

"I like the way you think."


End file.
